


A Very Self Indulgent Fic in Which Elias Bouchard Dies

by TypingMonkey (purty64)



Category: The Magnus Archives
Genre: Character Death, I basically wrote this because I'm very angry about Elias, Screenplay/Script Format, Self-Insert, and it doesn't say he's dead on the wiki, idk what to tag cause this is my FIRST EVER AO3 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purty64/pseuds/TypingMonkey
Summary: That's it that's the fic he dies and there was much rejoicing





	A Very Self Indulgent Fic in Which Elias Bouchard Dies

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO this is, again, my very self indulgent Elias-gets-murdered fic, featuring a daydream I paused The Witnesses mid ep to have. There's like technical limitations and stuff for all my... daydream ocs? This is getting complicated, the BASIC IDEA is that me-as-not-me kills Elias in the bitchiest way possible and it's very satisfying. In conclusion, please don't judge this too harshly I didn't edit it or anything I just typed and posted, cause it's basically a vent.  
> Enjoy!

[RECORDER CLICKS ON]

  
[A FEW SECONDS OF SILENCE, ONLY THE WHIR OF THE RECORDER, THEN]

  
UNKNOWN: I guess... no one's here? Hmm.  
UNKNOWN: I... could make a statement? Um.  
UNKNOWN: I can hear them. All of them. The tapes, I mean. Um.  
UNKNOWN: Let me start from the begining.

  
UNKNOWN: Uh, statement made by, Casey Kay on the seventeenth of February, twenty seventeen, concerning... things I've heard. And done.  
CASEY: So, to start, I'm not properly real. The best way I've come up with explaining it is that I'm just left of reality? I'm here, when the tapes running, because somewhere a different me can hear it. There's rules, but the basics seem to be if a tapes running, in the institute, for the purpose of either making a statement or posterity, I'll be there. I- the um. Actually, let me amend that. If the tapes running near an _institute employee_ for the purpose of a statement or posterity I'll be there. I was in an apartment, once.

  
CASEY: Since I am summoned and kept here, in a sense, by the tapes and the tapes are an audio medium my sight is... fuzzy, I guess, is a good way to put it. I don't see much of anything unless I can hear it too. Not to say I'm blind, I don't echo-locate or something like that. I just... see outlines, mostly. Sound is so much more important.  
CASEY: I can't interact with the recorders, either, not directly. I threw a mug of pencils at one once, to turn it off, but that will come up. Um. I don't think you need anything else? Or. Whoever's listening. I don't think there's anyone here, right now. I think it was left for me...  
CASEY: I'm rambling, sorry. The point is that I can hear everything of import that happens in this place, to it's people. I, kind of think of them as mine, now. Tim and Martin and Jon and- Sasha.  
CASEY: I couldn't help her. I didn't know what was going on there was nothing I could have done there was nothing I could have done.  
CASEY: But, I could do this.

  
CASEY: So, Elias was being interviewed by Detective Daisy, and they'd left the tape running after Tim couldn't turn it off. A side effect of my sound-based senses is that no one else can see me unless I make noise. I hadn't, yet. It didn't seem necessary.  
CASEY: I don't like Detective Daisy. She threatened Martin, and I nearly threatened her right back, but they moved on quick enough and Martin didn't seem distressed about it, or any more distressed than anyone would be when they're threatened by Daisy fucking Tonner, so I just, sat back a fumed. Was glad I did, after.  
CASEY: So Elias and Daisy were talking, and I fucking hate Elias. He's apathetic about my people dying, he actively killed someone, two someones actually, ha, and framed one of my fucking people for it. I had to listen to him kill Lietner. I. Hate. Elias. Gods, I could rant about him forever. But they were talking, and Elias started threatening Daisy. I already knew about his stupid Cthulu-esque powers, so I wasn't surprised that he knew where Jon was, not really, and by extension I wasn't surprised he knew about Daisy's past. Things she hadn't told anybody, not even herself, really. Those kinds of things. But. But he did that stupid "statement never given" bullshit which was just crossing the line and he wanted Jon to hear this? Why? And Daisy begging him to stop in her own way and I just. Snapped.

  
CASEY: I can't stand being powerless. I think. I think that's why I can do so much. Because there's a me somewhere who is powerless. Who wants to help and can't. Means I can be powerfull when others are powerless. When, anyone is powerless.  
CASEY: I killed Elias. Daisy begged him to stop, just a simple, quiet "Stop", and I could hear the grin in his voice, the smug self satisfaction and I snapped. I grabbed a knife from wherever I go when the tapes aren't running and slammed it into his throat. [SMILING] Got a nice little monolouge in, actually.

  
[A DIFFERENT TAPE STARTS PLAYING FROM INSIDE THE ROOM]

  
[SOFT GASPING CAN BE HEARD IN THE BACKGROUND]

  
[THERE IS SILENCE FOR A FULL SECOND]

  
CASEY: [SOFTLY] You know, you're lucky I hate him more than I hate you.  
DAISY: And what- and what's that supposed to mean?  
CASEY: You threatened Martin. You come in here, do a shoddy fucking job on the investigation, and point fingers at the people I care about so that you can wash your hands of this place. Wanting to get away from here? That's fair. The rest of it?  
CASEY: I could probably muster up the energy to kill you over it.

  
[THE WET SOUNDS OF LABOURED BREATHING CAN STILL BE HEARD, LOUDER NOW, AND THERE'S A THUMP AS SOMETHING FALLS TO THE FLOOR]

  
CASEY: Oh shut the fuck up, you whiny bitch, it's not like you can die.

[TAPE CLICKS OFF]

  
CASEY: ... uh. Turns out he can die. [CHUCKLES] Can't say I regret it. I mean, I'm sad it happened the way it did, with Daisy there, but. I'm no where near sad that he's dead.  
CASEY: [MUTTERS] At least it wasn't Martin there.

  
[RECORDING ENDS]


End file.
